This invention pertains to the art of personnel monitoring or control systems and more particularly, to rotary gate devices which facilitate controlled passage between two separated areas.
The invention is particularly applicable to a turnstile for use in controlling and/or monitoring passage of personnel between two distinct areas as in, for example, entrance and/or exit areas into, out of or within various facilities. However, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the invention can be readily adapted to use in other environments and applications.
Conventionally known turnstiles have generally comprised cage-like structures having enclosure walls provided at one side area thereof. These enclosure walls have typically been defined by arcuately configured sheet members or an assembly of intersecting vertical and horizontal members disposed in an arcuately shaped pattern. Prior turnstiles have also included rotor constructions comprised of vertically disposed pivot columns having vertically aligned rows of arms extending radially outward therefrom at spaced intervals therearound. The spacing of adjacent rows of these arms are sufficient for a person to pass through the associated turnstile as the rotor is rotated. Further, conventionally known turnstiles have included a vertically aligned row of fixed barrier arms on the side thereof opposite the enclosure walls and arranged to allow free passage of the rotor arms therebetween during rotation of the rotor. Various forms, types and constructions for turnstiles of the foregoing general type have heretofore been suggested and employed with varying degrees of success. It has been found, however, that defects present in these constructions are such that they very often impair their economic and practical value.
For example, prior turnstiles have been variously constructed from heavy iron or steel components and thereafter factory welded or otherwise assembled as by fasteners and the like into a complete unit. Such constructions have, however, suffered from a number of inherent problems. One problem has been the number of separate or individual component part designs involved which, in turn, has caused inventory, manufacturing and assembly difficulties. Another problem with preassembled constructions resides in the fact that they are heavy, awkward and costly to ship and install and present an aesthetically objectionable, prison-like appearance. Further, prior constructions which included protuberant structures, e.g., nuts, bolts, rivets and the like disposed exteriorally of the turnstile component surfaces, provide ready access to persons desirous of tampering with or vandalizing the structures. Such protuberances also present a hazard to turnstile users who may be cut, nicked or entangled in them. Still further, these turnstile assemblies have included various dirt-catching recesses, openings or the like which allowed the accumulation of dirt and rust which could ultimately hamper turnstile operation.
Still another particular problem encountered with prior turnstile constructions has centered on the rotor control mechanisms. It is these mechanisms which facilitate rotary control of the rotor to accommodate particular operational characteristics. Prior control mechanisms have not been particularly reliable or provided the degree of flexibility in operation to accommodate various desired rotor operational modes.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved apparatus which overcomes all of the above referred to problems and others and provides a new turnstile construction which is simple in design, economical to manufacture, aesthetically pleasing, light weight and of considerable strength, easy to assemble and install on site, reliable for a range of operational modes and readily adapted to a variety of applications.